Broken Wing
by AngelTalion
Summary: It was his love, his turn to be loved, by the person he loved most… and he always said he was sorry... Abuse, Anal, Angst, COMPLETE, MCD, RapeFic, Violence


Title: Broken Wing

Author: AngelTalion

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its fandom. I am not making any money off of this fiction. This story in no way represents canon.

Summary: It was his love, his turn to be loved, by the person he loved most… and he always says sorry…

A/N: It's Rodeo season here in Houston so time to write on chapter 2 of BOUND is scarce so I thought I'd give someone offs. This was written while listening to "Broken Wing" by Martina McBride after seeing her in concert at the rodeo!

WARNINGS: Yaoi; partner abuse; dubious/non-con; angst; main character death.

BIG LOVE GOES TO MY BETA MOODYSAVAGE WHO ROCKS THESE OUT SO YOU CAN READ THEM TOO! L-)

*word* = sounds

Words= flash back

_Words_= thoughts

88888

*slap*

"Ugh…no." Blue eyes blinked, one closed, a small cut just to the side bleeding. "Stop, this has to… this has to stop." He coughed wheezing from the cracked ribs he'd been given earlier.

Flinching back into the wall as hands slammed into the wall on either side of his throbbing head. "Stop? I say when it stops Naruto." Fingers like a vice, bruising his strong chin forcing the beautiful face up to face his eyes. "I saw you, earlier… on the grounds just the two of you training. Rolling around like a bitch in heat."

*thump*

White spots danced in front of his eyes and he coughed again. "It… it wasn't like that. I swear it was just training. Kiba's a friend. Please, he wouldn't do that. He's with Hinata! He loves her. I would never… I love you so much I would NEVER do that to you!" Straightening Naruto growled trying to push back to reason with him. He needed to defuse this bomb quickly.

"How can I trust you? I've seen how you act when I'm not looking. How can I trust you when I'm out on missions Naruto?" Once more Naruto met the wall hard and there was a crack in the wall and the door. "I don't know if I can keep doing this. Playing whatever fucking head game you're playing with me."

Naruto watched him throw his arms up in despair or disgust the blond wasn't sure which. He did know that he couldn't let him leave. He couldn't be alone again. He loved being loved. He was precious to this person. _He just wants to keep me safe; he just needs me to listen to him_. Shivering Naruto moved to touch the other man's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… I'll stay away from Kiba when no one else is around. Just, don't give up on me."

Sighing, he turned pulling Naruto into his arms and released a deep breath. Smiling softly he nodded, "Alright, I'll stay here tonight. Let's just go to bed… we both have missions tomorrow."

888

Skidding into the dirt Naruto groaned. Pushing his weight up growling through the pain. Before leaving things had gotten a little out of hand and it was affecting his performance. Most everything had healed but some things seemed to be taking longer than they used to.

"Get up." – "No. I can't. I think you did something to my wrist. Its throbbing and I can't put pressure on it." Naruto cradled the injured limb to his body looking up. "Please, I just… can't we just go to bed? I have a mission tomorrow." – The gleam, that deadly gleam in his eyes, made Naruto shiver and brought tears to his eyes. Shaking his head 'no' over and over as tears trailed. – "Don't worry Baby, I'll make it better. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." He placed gentle kisses down Naruto's whisker marks. Naruto started to believe he planned to be gentle and loving like he used to be when Naruto had first moved into their apartment with him. Naruto's pants and boxers went first, then he was naked and between Naruto's legs. Pushing Naruto's t-shirt up and wrapping it around the blond's wrists which he hooked over the bed. "Ow! Oh fuck… my wrists. Please fuck, it hurts please don't. Don't DO this. Not like this please… please." The tears and panic returned. – "Shut the fuck up. If you did ONE thing I asked right, if you could just do ONE fucking thing right… at least you can do this right for me can't you?" Looking down at Naruto's face he spit heavily into his hand a few times, not bothering with the lube kept in their drawer. Instead he slicked up his cock and pushed in. – "AHHH! Oh GOD NO PLEASE!" The tears fell as Naruto tried to thrash only hurting his wrist further and gaining no ground getting away from the painfully filled feeling. "It hurts, god it hurts. Please, I'm begging you please stop." Naruto shook, sobbing now. "If you loved me you wouldn't hurt me like this!" He yelled and gasped when the thrusts stopped. His eyes bore down into the liquid pools of blue. – "You get caught making out with another man…. THAT fucking man and expect what Naruto? What did you expect? You want lube?" Snatching it up he pulled out and shot globs of it in the stretched red hole. – "AHH! Cold, damn it! CALM DONW! Please calm down!" Looking up at this twisted version of the man he loved… it wasn't always like this. He could be so charming and proud. Proud of him. Loving and loving towards him, He didn't know what had set his love off this time but he knew he hadn't doneanything wrong. "I swear I never made out with whoever you think I did. I would never do that to you." There was desperation in his eyes to try to appease the fury in his partner's eyes. – Growling in disbelief he thrust in hard this time. "I SAW YOU! With my own eyes I saw you kiss him." The thrusting started again, this time eased by the gel but still with no proper stretching and by then the damage had mostly been done. So Naruto lay there grunting and whimpering on a ledge where part of his body was experiencing the motions and feelings that came with sex and above his body his heart sank lower and lower as his wrists throbbed in pain.

Now he looked out over his comrades and realized he'd been a liability on this mission. Thinking back he had been a liability on a lot of them. This last one had seen Sai and him in the hospital. Naruto woke to see Tsunade leaning over him, Sakura to her right just behind her. The left was filled by Kakashi and Jiraiya with Sai on the other bed and relaxed. "We all lived." He gave a smirk. "Sorry about that one. I'll start training more. I promise I'll be great on the next one." A fake but bright smile filled the room. "Did we at least catch or kill them?" He pouted a little.

"The back up team I'd asked for came and helped take down the rest of the shinobi. If it hadn't been for them we'd likely have been backed into a corner or had to kill them all. But we managed to bring a few in for questioning."

"But Naruto… we need to talk to you," Iruka interrupted Kakashi "There were some marks on your…" He trailed off as the four members of the other team entered the room. Naruto paled. Each member was one more person he had no desire to see. "Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba. Three of whom he'd been avoiding at all costs. "Uh… thanks guys… I've been off my game so I'm gonna up my workout time *flashes bright Uzumaki smile* It'll be ok. I'll be up and driving you crazy in no time." True to his word, Naruto had shocked the others by not only being released but being able to walk himself out.

Heading home Naruto dreaded hearing him have to come out and back HIM and coming back home after a stupid would see it as proof; one more reason Naruto's dream was just a stupid fantasy. He had to stop this. In the back of his mind he could hear himself arguing that this was wrong. This wasn't how it was meant to be, just look at Ino and Choji or Sakura and Lee, hell even Kiba and Hinata were the right kind of love! The sneer that came to his face while he shook his head silenced the inner voice because he was lucky to have any love. Right or wrong, someone loved him. Someone worried for him. Someone wanted him to come home. He had a home to come to. Naruto slid into the house looking around. For a moment the blond panicked as the house felt empty. Closing the door he explored the apartment, his heart in his throat until arms wrapped around his waist, kissing his neck. Husky words making Naruto smile and lean back content. "I'm so glad you're ok. I was worried."

888

*smack*

*thud*

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The growl made Naruto quake. He hadn't healed yet, he wasn't ready for more. Back to back missions combined with violent fights once he returned. Kyuubi's healing was being tested. "I am sick and tired of hearing it Naruto. Just let it fucking go! You can't even complete a mission without injuring yourself, injuring teammates, or actually succeeding at what you're sent to do!"

"Stop. Just STOP!" Naruto was screaming now, pushing himself up against the wall, blue eyes wide and pleading. "She's picking, she's choosing her replacement. She promised me." He whispered. "This is good! This is my dream."

The blow to his face caused the jinjuriki to blink at the dizziness that swept over him. The bruise was already forming and puffing his lip and cheek. "Please stop." Blue eyes looked up sadly.

"They aren't going to LET you be Hokage you little idiot. They aren't going to let the thing that holds that rampaging murdering DEMON be their leader. Even if she does choose you, Baby. You're a subpar ninja, you don't read, and I haven't seen you write anything in a long time. I just don't want you getting your hopes up." The gentle hand that caressed the darkening face was the same that had just caused the fast blooming mark. Soft lips pressed to Naruto's forehead where his protector had fallen off earlier in the violence. "It's for the best Naruto. This is where you belong. With me. "

Days had passed and Naruto was once more called up for a mission. The spark was gone, his eyes were hollow and he'd stopped trying to hide the bruises, shrugging off the worried looks of his friends saying only he'd been training too hard. No one believed him but no one did anything either.

Morning dragged on and Naruto was supposed to be leaving. He would be late to meet the rest of the team for this mission, meaning they would come looking for him. After twenty minutes passed he growled getting up to see what was taking the blond so long. The window was wide open letting the chilly air in and the smell out. Every ninja knew that smell. The smell of blood filled the air and feet raced toward it, stilling at the bloody mess. The skin that should be dark was a pale grayish tone, those bright happy blue eyes were dead, and all around him, staining the bright orange clothing, the white tile and even the bath mats, was the dark red blood that should have been inside the body. A battered, bruised, empty Naruto lay against the wall, a small smile on his lips making the other man think this might be some sick prank. The blood was sticky and slick on his bare feet but he couldn't stop himself as he moved to pull his lover into his arms.

Shaking as tears fell, waiting, hoping for the demon inside to heal his lover. Shaking fingers running through the bright blond smearing blood there. That was how they found him, in shock cradling the blond's lifeless body. When they came to take Naruto, he screamed and fought until the medics sedated him. Standing at the burial site alone he shook his head. At the funeral it was made clear they thought he was the reason the ninja had taken his own life. The note had said almost nothing really, some apologies and a few 'I love you's but no answers as to why. Naruto Uzumaki lay in a place of honor with the other Hokage's. The paperwork had been signed and stamped and Tsunade, along with most of the ninja core, had insisted their comrade be buried in his rightful place.

8888888888'

REMEMBER TO FEED YOUR WRITER! It keeps her inspired! :)


End file.
